Fairytale gone bad
by Audrey Blanche
Summary: Wenn plötzlich alles verschwunden ist, was einen zusammenhält, steht man wieder am Anfang... HPxDM


Es sind einige Fehler im Songtext, da ich ihn abgehört und dabei leider falsch interpretiert habe. Allerdings ist meine Geschichte nach diesem Text geschrieben und deshalb bleibt er auch so stehen.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**This is the end, you know  
latest the plans we had went all wrong  
we ain't nothing but fight and shout and tears.**_

"Es ist vorbei! Wir können so nicht weitermachen."

Geschockt starrte ihn sein Gegenüber an. Versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch nur einzelne Satzteile entwichen, ohne einen Sinn zu ergeben.

"Aber… wie … du und ich… wieso… wieso jetzt?"

"Weil wir lange genug versucht haben, es wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Du musst einsehen, dass es nicht funktioniert hat. Sie hatten Recht, wir passen nicht zusammen. Wir tun uns nur weh. Aber heute wird das letzte Mal sein."

"Aber wir haben doch so lange durchgehalten…"

"Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass wir uns damit noch mehr kaputt gewirtschaftet haben? Wir packen das einfach nicht mehr. Es läuft alles schief.

Wie zum Beispiel dieses Picknick letztens. Zum Schluss haben wir uns nur wieder gestritten, und das bei einer solchen Kleinigkeit. Nein, unterbrich mich nicht! Es war doch wirklich kein Ding, dass du Abwaschen musstest, oder? Schließlich hatte ich ja das gesamte Picknick hergerichtet. Und wenn du es nicht hattest alleine machen wollen, hätte ich dir auch geholfen, wenn du gefragt hättest."

"Was gab es denn da schon groß vorzubereiten? Du hattest es doch alles mit Magie hergerichtet. Aber der Abwasch hätte viel länger gedauert!"

"Ich musste viel vorbereiten. Angefangen beim Einkaufen über die Wahl des Platzes, bis hin zur Dekoration."

"Aber …"

"Und es wäre auch schön gewesen, wenn du dir hinterher noch etwas Zeit für mich genommen hättest. Aber okay, diesen Wunsch habe ich dann zurückgesteckt, damit du mit deinen Freunden weggehen kannst. Und hör ich dafür ein 'Danke'? Nein. Nie."

"Bisher hatte es dich auch nicht gestört, wenn ich abends weg war."

"Stimmt, doch nur, weil ich es dir nicht verderben wollte. Ich habe mir schon oft gewünscht, dass du abends einfach mal bei mir bleibst. So wie früher. Und wenn wir uns nur zusammen einen Film angucken oder etwas lesen. Hauptsache irgendwas!"

"Dann hättest du doch was sagen können."

"Ich wollte aber nichts sagen. Ich wollte, dass du von dir aus bleibst."

"Ich…"

"Oder eine andere Sache. Sag mal ganz ehrlich, wann hast du mich zum letzten Mal geküsst?"

"Heute früh."

"Nein, heute früh habe ich dich geküsst. Ich meine das letzte Mal aus eigener Initiative."

"…"

"Und erinnerst du dich noch, wann wir zum letzten Mal miteinander geschlafen haben? Nein? Ich kann es dir sagen, es ist ganze vier Monate her. VIER Monate!"

Er warf die Hände in die Luft und schritt auf und ab, während er seinen Freund immer wieder böse anfunkelte.

"Aber das ist doch nicht meine Schuld. Ich will ja, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich anfange, blockst du ab."

"Weil du entweder betrunken bist, oder ein schlechtes Gewissen hast. Und das zieht bei mir nicht. Ich würde einfach gerne mal wieder mit dir schlafen, weil du mich liebst."

"Ich liebe dich. Das weißt du." Ernst schaute er ihm in die Augen.

"So langsam bin ich mir echt nicht mehr sicher. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass Liebe so ist. Ich glaube, wir versumpfen im Alltag und können es nicht aufhalten."

_**We got to a point, I can't stand  
I've had it to the limit, I can't be your man  
I ain't more than a minute away from walking.**_

"Ach, und jetzt gibst du mir die Schuld daran? Du machst es dir ja einfach. Schieb es halt alles mir in die Schuhe, der große Draco Malfoy macht ja keine Fehler!"

"Falsch. Ich mache auch Fehler. Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich mich in den letzten Monaten gefragt habe, was ich falsch gemacht habe? Warum unsere Beziehung den Bach runter geht? Ich habe mich zerrissen, aber letztendlich habe ich festgestellt, dass wir beide etwas falsch machen. Aber du willst es nicht einsehen!"

"Ach, da du das ja schon so groß erörtert hast, kannst du mir mitteilen, was wir falsch machen? Schließlich musst du ja zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sein. Wärest du so großzügig und lässt mich 'dummen, kleinen Möchtegernhelden' daran teilhaben?"

"Genau das meine ich. Du bist so überheblich geworden. Und diese Bezeichnung hältst du mir auch schon seit Jahren vor. Bei jedem Streit musst du mir das wieder unter die Nase reiben!"

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

"Ich weiß nicht, was wir falsch machen, ich weiß nur, wie wir es ändern können. Wir müssen wieder so zueinander sein, wie in unserer Anfangszeit. Kurz nachdem wir zusammengekommen waren."

"Du willst, dass ich dir wieder hinterherlaufe wie ein Hund? Soll ich mich wieder vor allen zum Affen machen?"

"NEIN! Ich will nur wissen, dass du mich noch so liebst, wie damals. Dass du immer noch bereit wärst, alles für mich zu geben. So wie du es mir versprochen hast, als du mir diesen Ring schenktest. Erinnerst du dich überhaupt noch daran?" Er hielt ihm seine rechte Hand vor die Nase. An seinem Ringfinger steckte ein silberner Ring mit einem ovalen Smaragden darauf.

"Natürlich erinnere ich mich!"

"Dann weißt du doch noch, was du damals zu mir gesagt hattest?" Herausfordernd blickte er ihm in die Augen.

"Dass ich dich ewig lieben werde und für immer mit dir zusammen leben möchte." Kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Nein, das meine ich nicht!" Entnervt seufzte Draco auf.

"Was meinst du denn dann?"

"Du hast es echt vergessen… Kein Wunder, dass du es nicht mehr weißt, du scheinst es ja gar nicht richtig ernst gemeint zu haben. Was mach ich Trottel mir eigentlich für Hoffnungen?"

"Was zum Teufel habe ich denn gesagt?"

"Na, wenn du das nicht mehr weißt, kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen. Noch ein Grund mehr für mich zu gehen!"

"Also willst du mich nicht mehr heiraten? War alles gelogen?"

"Nein. Ich will dich heiraten, aber so kann ich das nicht! Ich liebe dich, und genau deswegen muss ich gehen. Es macht mich nur kaputt."

"Egoistisch wie eh und je…"

"Ja, bist du denn anders?", brauste er auf. "Denkst du denn an mich und meine Gefühle? Kümmerst du dich darum? Der einzige, der an meine Gefühle denkt, bin ich. Und ich habe mich lange genug zurück gehalten, dir zuliebe."

Er drehte sich um und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. An der Tür wandte er den Kopf noch einmal um und schaute Harry herausfordernd an. So, als wolle er sagen: 'Halt mich doch auf, wenn du kannst.' Doch Harry stand wie festgefroren da. Er würde wirklich gehen. Schon oft hatte Draco ihm angedroht, zu gehen, doch er hatte es nie ernst genommen.

Er wusste, Draco konnte ohne ihn nicht mehr leben. Das hatte er ihm oft genug gesagt. Doch er konnte ohne Draco auch nicht mehr.

"Und deinen Ring kannst du gerne wiederhaben. Wenn du endlich eingesehen hast, dass du auch etwas falsch gemacht hast, kannst du ihn mir ja wiedergeben. Vorausgesetzt ich bin dann noch da, um ihn wieder in Empfang zu nehmen." Er streckte seine Hand mit dem Ring, den er sich vom Finger gezogen hatte, in Richtung Harry. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Er versuchte noch zu begreifen, dass Draco wirklich im Begriff war zu gehen.

_**We can't cry the pain away  
we can't find a need to stay  
a slowly realize there's nothing on our side.**_

Ungeduldig hielt er ihm weiterhin das Schmuckstück unter die Nase. Doch dann zuckte er zurück. Er hatte Harry in die Augen geblickt und dort schimmernde Tränen gefunden.

"Scheiße, was fängst du jetzt an zu heulen? Glaub bloß nicht, dass du damit durchkommst. Es wird nichts an meiner Entscheidung ändern." Er ging in Abwehrhaltung. Harrys Tränen waren schon immer seine Schwachstelle gewesen. Wollte dieser das jetzt ausnutzen? Doch diesmal würde er nicht schwach werden. Obwohl er schon ein kleines bisschen zögerte…

Wütend über sich selber schmiss er Harry den Ring direkt vor die Füße. Er klirrte leise beim Aufprall. Als Harry überrascht wieder hoch schaute, kullerten die Tränen nur so über seine Wangen.

"Wie… wie lange hast du schon vor mich zu verlassen?" Seine Stimme war schon brüchig, obwohl er noch nicht richtig weinte. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Er wollte sie nicht wissen. Doch er konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen, ohne es zu erfahren. Was, wenn Draco schon seit Monaten plante. Vielleicht hatte er ihm die ganze Zeit was vorgespielt und wartete nur darauf, dass es ihm so richtig dreckig ging, um ihn endgültig fertig zu machen.

"Es kam auf jeden Fall nicht von heute auf morgen. Aber ich habe dir auch nichts vorgespielt, wie du jetzt sicher denkst. Es war ein langsamer Prozess.

Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns stritten und ich mich fragte, ob ich daran schuld sei, überlegte mir, ob es dir nicht ohne mich besser ginge. Irgendwann habe ich angefangen, auf Zeichen von dir zu achten, ob du mich überhaupt noch bei dir haben willst. Da haben mich Sätze wie 'Jetzt nicht, ich muss mich konzentrieren' oder 'Bitte, geh, Draco. Ich brauche Ruhe' besonders verletzt.

Mit jedem Satz wurde deutlicher, dass ich dir lästig bin. Daraufhin habe ich versucht, dir so viel Freizeit wie möglich zu geben.

Ich war mit Freunden weg, wenn du nach Hause kamst. Ich bin nicht mehr ins Arbeitszimmer gegangen, wenn ich wusste, dass du drin warst. Ich bin abends ohne dich eingeschlafen, wenn du mal wieder weg warst; ohne etwas dazu zu sagen.

Ich wartete darauf, dass du mich fragst, warum ich dir aus dem Weg ging. Dass du überhaupt nur zur Kenntnis nahmst, dass wir fast nichts mehr miteinander machten.

Doch nichts kam. Du hast einfach weitergemacht wie bisher. Das Gefühl überflüssig zu sein, wurde stärker. Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und wollte wieder mal was mit dir unternehmen. Wie zum Beispiel das Picknick letztens. Ich freute mich darauf, den Nachmittag mit dir zu verbringen. Deshalb machte mir auch die Vorbereitung nichts aus. Doch nie würdigste du das, was ich tat.

Nein, sogar noch schlimmer. Hinterher sagtest du auch noch, es wäre verschwendete Zeit gewesen. Direkt hast du es nie gesagt, doch du solltest mich nicht für zu dumm halten um zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Bald begann ich Andeutungen zu machen, ich wolle ausziehen. Das war das einzige, worauf du reagiertest. Doch Wochen nach meiner ersten Andeutung hast du mir im Streit an den Kopf geworfen, dann solle ich doch ausziehen. Ich habe mir danach versucht einzureden, dass du nur überarbeitest warst und nicht wusstest, was du sagtest. Später hast du dich dafür auch entschuldigt. Doch das war der Moment, in dem ich zerbrach.

Seitdem habe ich mir bei jedem unserer Streite gesagt, wenn es zu krass wird, kannst du immer noch ausziehen. Das ist meine Hoffnung geworden.

Und dann habe ich erkannt, dass es unsinnig ist, mit dir zusammen zu wohnen, wenn mein einziger Trost im Auszug bestand. Das Picknick war noch ein letzter Versuch zu retten, was zu retten war. Doch es funktioniert nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich habe aufgegeben."

Harry hatte ihm stumm zu gehört und war geschockt. War er wirklich so blind gewesen? Je länger Draco erzählt hatte, umso stärker kamen die Tränen. Sie rannen ihm in Strömen übers Gesicht, aber er wollte sie nicht wegwischen.

"Es bringt nichts, jetzt noch zu weinen, Harry. Du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen, mich um zu entscheiden. Aber glaub mir, der Schmerz wird vergehen. So wie unsere Liebe vergangen ist."

Und damit drehte er sich endgültig um und ließ Harry allein. Allein mit all den bösen Gedanken. Allein mit all den Vorwürfen. Allein mit diesem Ziehen in der Brust. Allein mit sich selbst.

_**Out of my life, out of my mind,  
out of the tears we can't deny  
we need to swallow all our pride  
and leave this mess behind.**_

"LASS MICH HALT ALLEINE! MACHT MIR AUCH NICHTS AUS! ICH BRAUCHE DICH NICHT! Ich brauche dich nicht. Ich brauchte dich nie…"

… Außer jetzt. Doch jetzt war er weg. Harry verstand ihn ja. Das war ja grade das Schlimme. Er verstand Draco. Er hätte wahrscheinlich nicht anders gehandelt. Und trotzdem tat es weh. Es tat weh, abgefertigt worden zu sein. Es tat weh, wieder alleine zu sein. Es tat weh, es nicht gemerkt zu haben.

Alles brannte und gleichzeitig war er so leer wie noch nie. Er hatte ihn gehen lassen. Er hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten. Wie konnte Draco ihm das antun? Verdammt, Draco hatte doch gesehen, wie sehr ihn das getroffen hatte. Wieso hatte er erst jetzt erkannt, was er Draco damit angetan hatte? Wieso musste Draco dazu erst gehen? Er konnte ja jetzt schlecht zu ihm gehen und ihn um Verzeihung anflehen. Dazu hatte er zu viel falsch gemacht.

Warum hatte er nicht über seinen Schatten springen können und normal mit Draco über ihre Probleme reden können? Er hatte doch auch gemerkt, dass sie nur noch stritten. Doch er wollte keine schlafenden Hunde wecken. Aber Draco war auch zu eigensinnig gewesen, zu stolz, um ihn zu fragen. Lieber hatte er auf eigene Faust eine Lösung gesucht. Und gefunden. Allerdings wollte diese Lösung Harry partout nicht gefallen. Hätte Draco doch nur mit ihm geredet.

Und obwohl Draco jetzt weg war, würde er nicht verschwinden. Harry würde ihn nicht vergessen können. Niemals. Und das machte alles noch schlimmer. Wie sollte er denn weiterleben? Würde er diesen Schmerz denn ewig fühlen müssen. War das seine Strafe? Hatte er denn nicht schon genug gelitten? Er war eben wirklich unfähig zu lieben. Er hatte es schon immer gewusst.

Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Beim Aufprall fuhr Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Er hisste kurz auf, doch es übertünchte den inneren Schmerz kurzzeitig. Es erinnerte ihn an früher. Da hatte er sich auch wehgetan. Einfach nur um ihn loszuwerden. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

'Versprich mir, dass du dir nie wieder weh tun wirst. Versprich mir, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn es dir wieder so schlecht geht.' Draco. Er war nicht mehr da. Er war nicht mehr da, um ihm diesen Schmerz zu nehmen. Er konnte nicht mehr zu ihm gehen.

Wütend ließ er die Faust auf seinen Oberschenkel sausen. Immer wieder schlug er zu, doch es wollte nicht helfen. Er hatte Draco vertrieben. Er war schuld. Mühsam stand er auf. Er musste hier weg. Alles hier erinnerte ihn an Draco.

Die Tür knallte hinter ihm ins Schloss, doch er hörte es nicht. Alles was er hörte, war das Blut, das durch seine Adern rauschte.

Er rannte aus dem Haus und durch die Straßen. Überall waren Leute. Es schien, als würden sie ihn anstarren. Als wollten sie ihm sagen, er sei schuld. Doch das brauchten sie gar nicht, er wusste es. Draco…

Er kam zu dem Wald, der hinter der Stadt lag. Er lief hinein. Seine Lungen brannten, denn er hatte schon lange nicht mehr trainiert. Doch es tat noch nicht genug weh. Als er stehen blieb, spürte er, dass die Anspannung auch nicht durch das Rennen verschwunden war. Trotzdem war er außer Atem.

Er lehnte an einen Baum, doch die Wut kochte wieder hoch und so drehte er sich um und schlug mit der Hand dagegen. Er schlug so stark, dass er sie aufkratzte, doch der Schmerz über Dracos Verlust war stärker. Er schlug und trat so stark er konnte. Doch noch immer spürte er sein Herz bröckeln. Er trat mit dem Schienbein gegen den Baum und da gab es einen lauten Knall, der durch den Wald hallte wie ein Pistolenschuss.

Er brach zusammen, doch endlich hatte er einen Schmerz gefunden, der stärker war. Er versuchte sein Bein anzuziehen, doch es gehorchte nicht. Als er es mit den Händen bewegte, schrie er auf. Dabei übersah er ganz, dass er seine Hose mit Blut besudelte.

Mühselig richtete er sich auf. Er wusste, dass mit seinem Bein etwas nicht stimmte, doch er würde dem nicht nachgeben. Sein innerer Aufruhr hatte sich gelegt, oder hatte er ihn nur vergessen? Er versuchte aufzutreten, doch schon tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen. Wahrscheinlich war es gebrochen. So humpelte er ein Stück, doch bei jeder Bewegung merkte er, wie er schwächer wurde. Seine Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er wusste nicht mal, ob er noch auf dem richtigen Weg war. Schließlich brach er bewusstlos zusammen.

_**Out of my head, out of my bed  
out of the dreams we have they're bad  
till then it's me who made you sad  
till then the fairy tale gone bad.**_

"Draco…"

Unruhig warf sich Harry im Bett hin und her. Er träumte. Träumte von Draco. Doch diese Träume waren keine schönen. Auch waren sie nicht beruhigend. Draco verfolgte ihn, um ihn zu piesacken. Draco lief vor ihm weg. Draco beschimpfte ihn. Draco machte sich über ihn lustig. Draco ließ ihn alleine. Draco bedrohte ihn. Draco wollte ihn töten. Draco schlug ihn. Draco lachte ihn aus.

"Draco… Draco…"

Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Dann schlug er die Augen auf. Immer noch nahm er durch den Tränenschleier alles verschwommen wahr. Dracos Gesicht verschwand und zurück blieb die Einsamkeit. Aufschluchzend begrub Harry sein Gesicht im Kissen.

"Draco… Draco… Draco…"

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier lag. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Doch dann wurde er plötzlich umgedreht und blickte in das Gesicht einer Krankenschwester. Jedenfalls sah sie in ihrem Kittel wie eine aus.

"Na, sind Sie auch endlich wach. Wir hatten schon schlimmstes befürchtet. Aber nun setzen Sie sich erst mal auf und trinken Sie das. Das ist gegen die Kopfschmerzen."

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte, bis sie es ihm sagte. Aufsetzen konnte er sich allerdings nur mit ihrer Hilfe, da sich sein Körper total bleiern anfühlte. Sie ignorierte sein verquollenes Gesicht. Dafür war er ihn unendlich dankbar. Denn darüber reden wollte er nicht.

"Wahrscheinlich fühlen Sie sich grad nicht so wohl, doch das liegt an den verschiedenen Flüchen, die wir anwenden mussten, um Ihre inneren Verletzungen zu heilen. Das verfliegt im Laufe des Tages."

Im Laufe des Tages? War es nicht Abend gewesen? War er so lange ohnmächtig gewesen?

"War jemand hier gewesen?" Er musste es wissen. Obwohl die Antwort weh tun würde, er musste Gewissheit haben.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich habe noch nicht lange Schicht. Aber warte, doch da war jemand. Ein junger Mann. Hat die ganze Zeit hier gesessen und apathisch vor sich hin gestarrt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er unter Schock stehen. Als ich ihn dann ansprach, war sein Blick völlig leer. Erschreckend."

"Wie… wie sah er aus?" Er zitterte beinahe.

"Ziemlich gut, wenn du mich fragst. Er war groß und gut gebaut. Schlank. Und hatte blonde Haare. Mit denen könnte er glatt Werbung machen. Aber am außergewöhnlichsten waren seine Augen. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wären blau, aber sie schimmerten so stählern und irgendwie habe ich nicht erkennen können, was für eine Augenfarbe er wirklich hatte, doch ich glaube, sie waren graublau. Eine seltsame Mischung…" Sie redete noch weiter über die Außergewöhnlichkeit dieser Farbe, doch Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Draco war also da gewesen.

"Wo ist der Mann hin?"

"…etwas Besonderes… Was? Ach, wo der Mann mit den ungewöhnlichen Augen hin ist?"

Harry nickte. "Das weiß ich nicht. Bei meiner letzten Kontrolle saß er noch hier an Ihrem Bett. Seltsam. Aber dieser Mann war überhaupt seltsam. Hat ständig was gemurmelt von wegen, jemand hätte sein Versprechen gebrochen. Wirklich seltsam dieser Mann. So wie seine Augen." Und schon wuselte sie wieder weg.

Harry hatte gehört, was er hören wollte. Draco hatte bei ihm gewacht. Und er hatte ihn gesehen. Harry hatte ihn schon wieder enttäuscht. Er hatte sich nicht im Griff gehabt. Dabei hatte er es ihm versprochen. Hatte selber geglaubt darüber hinweg zu sein.

Doch eine Sache hatte er besser verstanden, als die Schwester. Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen.

"Das hast du doch auch, Draco!", wisperte er unhörbar.

_**End of the night and I bleed  
they all make mistakes and so did we  
but we did something we can never turn back right.**_

Als Harry wieder erwachte, dämmerte es bereits. Außerdem hörte er Vögelgezwitscher. Es musste morgen sein. Er hatte gut geschlafen, dank des Traumlosschlaftranks.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er gegrübelt. Hatte er Draco damit endgültig verloren? Denn wie sonst sollte er dessen Verschwinden erklären? Er sollte versuchen damit klar zu kommen. Er wusste, es würde dauern. Doch er würde es für Draco durchstehen. Ja, für ihn, auch wenn er ihn verlassen hatte. Er durfte sein Leben nicht wieder aufgeben. Das war er Draco schuldig.

Gestern hatte es geschmerzt. Dort, wo das Herz sitzt. Immer wieder wurden kleine Nadel durchgestochen, auf dass der Schmerz nie versiegt. Deshalb hatte er auf einen Traumlosschlaftrank bestanden. Heute früh jedoch waren keine Nadeln mehr da. Auch der Wunsch sich zu verletzten war verschwunden. Vielmehr fühlte es sich so an, als habe er kein Herz mehr. Dort, wo es nämlich sonst war, herrschte Leere. Ein großes, schwarzes Loch.

Er fühlte sich abgestumpft, so als könne er nicht mehr fühlen. Er hatte vergessen, wie es war zu fühlen. Er hatte vergessen, wie er früher gefühlt hatte. Die Szene ihrer Trennung lief jetzt wie ein Stummfilm vor seinen Augen ab, ohne ihn zu berühren. Auch hatte er die Szene, wie sie ihre Beziehung öffentlich machten vor Augen. Er wusste, er war glücklich gewesen. Doch nachfühlen konnte er es nicht.

Sie hatten so viel falsch gemacht. Und doch hatten sie zusammen gehalten. Sie hatten alle Schwierigkeiten gemeistert. Und doch waren sie jetzt gescheitert. Es war so einfach gewesen zusammen zu sein, solange nur die anderen dagegen waren. Die Ablehnung hatte sie zusammengeschweißt. Doch jetzt, wo es endlich alle akzeptiert hatten, waren sie gescheitert. Sie hatten versagt und der Schaden ist irreparabel. Wozu hatten sie gekämpft, wenn es doch nichts genützt hatte?

Harry schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Heute durfte er wieder nach Hause.

Nach Hause. Das war bis vorgestern der Ort gewesen, an dem Draco war. Heute schon war er allein.

Er prüfte kurz, ob er sich auf das rechte Bein aufstützen konnte. Natürlich, schließlich war ein gebrochener Knochen nichts außergewöhnliches. Schwungvoll stand er auf und suchte seine Sachen mit den Augen. Sie lagen säuberlich gefaltet auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Während er sich anzog, bemerkte er die Blutflecken auf seiner Hose. Es sah grausig aus. Seltsam, dass ihn niemand danach gefragt hatte. Na, ihm konnte es nur recht sein.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier im Krankenhaus war, begutachtete er seine Hände. Kein Kratzer war mehr zu sehen, dabei hatte er sie blutig geschlagen. Nicht einmal eine Narbe war zurück geblieben. Nicht so wie früher. Es gab nur ein kurzes Gespräch mit der Oberschwester, dann war er wieder ein freier Mann.

_**Find a new one to fool  
leave and don't look back, I won't follow  
we have nothing left, it's the end of our time.**_

Zu Hause stieg er durchs Fenster ein. Er hatte vergessen den Schlüssel mitzunehmen, vom Zauberstab ganz zu schweigen. Doch genauso hatte er vergessen das Fenster im Wohnzimmer zuzumachen. Zum Glück, denn sonst hätte er einen Schlosser holen müssen, schließlich war die Tür fluchresistent.

Drinnen ließ er sich aufs Sofa plumpsen. Er fühlte sich immer noch so merkwürdig taub. Wie in Watte gepackt. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen.

Das alles hatte Draco eingerichtet. Er hatte Stil. Das hatte Harry schon früh gemerkt. Auch, dass ihm dieser Stil gefiel. Und so gab es da gar keine große Diskussion. Wie viel Spaß hatten sie damals gehabt. Zur Einweihung hatten sie sich auch gleich auf dem Sofa geliebt. So zärtlich, als wäre es ihr erstes Mal.

Jeder Gegenstand hatte seine eigene Geschichte. Und Harry erinnerte sich. An jede einzelne. Manchmal durcheinander, manchmal der Reihe nach. Manche Geschichten waren schön, andere traurig. Einige brachten einen zum Schmunzeln, andere zum Erröten.

Wie hatte er sich nur all diese vielen Geschichten merken können? Er konnte selber nicht genau sagen, warum er darüber nachdachte. Wollte er versuchen eine Geschichte zu finden, bei der er wieder etwas fühlen würde? Wollte er sich nur die Zeit vertreiben? Warum hatten diese Geschichten einen solchen Eindruck hinterlassen?

Er blinzelte stark und veränderte seine Sitzposition, als ihm die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht schien. Na ja, nicht ganz direkt. Denn die Sonne stand schon fast senkrecht am Himmel. Sie spiegelte sich in dem Glastisch vor ihm.

Als wäre er plötzlich zur Besinnung gekommen, betrachtete er die Möbelstücke mit einem Mal anders. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Das alles war ein Teil von Draco. Er war in jedem verdammten Möbelstück.

Und plötzlich begann er die Möbel zu hassen. So zu hassen, wie er Draco hasste. Draco hatte ihn benutzt und dann weggeworfen. Alles, was er ihm vorgeworfen hatte, tat er um ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Draco war Abschaum. Erst hatte Harry ihm alles gegeben und dann war er gegangen. Sollte er sich doch jemand anderen suchen. Er würde ihm bestimmt nicht hinterher trauern. Das war er gar nicht wert.

Ja, Draco war schuld. Draco und seine unglaubliche Arroganz. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Wie konnte er so dumm sein und ihm vertrauen. Slytherins konnte man nicht trauen. Und ehemaligen schon gleich gar nicht. Sollte er sich doch jemand anderen zum Spielen suchen. Harry würde nicht mehr für ihn da sein. Nie wieder.

Und noch während er das dachte, hatte sich Harry schon erhoben und dabei den Glastisch umgeworfen. Als er auf die Platte trat, splitterte sie. Er ging zur Kommode. Dort standen Bilder von ihm und Draco. Er nahm eines in seine Hand. Fast andächtig strich er über die strahlenden Gesichter. Es war ein ziemlich junges Photo, und trotzdem strahlten sie, als wären sie frisch verliebt.

Plötzlich verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze und mit aller Kraft schleuderte er das Bild auf den Boden, so dass das Glas in alle Richtungen wegspritzte. Irgendwie fühlte er dabei eine gewisse Befriedigung. Es tat gut, Draco zu verletzen, so wie er ihn verletzt hatte.

Das nächste Bild fand den Weg auf den Fußboden. Das Klirren des Glases war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Es berauschte ihn. Und obwohl er einen Teppich ausgelegt hatte, splitterten sie, als träfen sie auf Fliesen. Dann war plötzlich kein Bild mehr übrig.

Wütend darüber fegte er die paar Bücher, die sich auch noch auf der Kommode befanden, zu Boden. Dann hockte er sich auf den Boden und griff ein Bild heraus.

Jetzt, da das Glas kaputt war ließ es sich ganz leicht herausnehmen. Wieder hatten sie sich eng umschlungen photographieren lassen. Er hielt es an den Ecken, während er es betrachtete. Dann riss er es auseinander. Lautlos sanken die beiden Hälften zu Boden.

_**We can't cry the pain away  
we can't find a need to stay  
there's no more rabbits in my hat to make things right.**_

Er ließ sich endgültig auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich an die Kommode an. Ihm kam wieder alles so sinnlos vor. Er hatte Draco gehasst und das war gut so, doch jetzt merkte er wieder, dass er Draco nicht ewig würde hassen können.

Und wieder machte sich diese Leere breit. Er nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Langsam zog er die Füße an. Seine Kraft schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein. Ihm war kalt. So schlang er die Arme um die Beine und begann vor- und zurückzuwippen.

Es wirkte beruhigend. Und einschläfernd. Fast meinte er jemanden ein Schlaflied für ihn singen zu hören. Dass er selber summte, merkte er nicht. Immer weiter wiegte er sich. Stellte sich vor, dass die Arme jemand anderem gehören.

Vor und zurück. Er schloss die Augen. Konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Vor und zurück. Es war so schön von jemandem gehalten zu werden. So warm. Vor und zurück. Tränen rannen ihm wieder über die Wangen, doch er wischte sie nicht weg. Bemerkte sie nicht mal. War völlig gefangen in seiner Traumwelt.

Vor und zurück. Vor und zurück. Vor und zurück…

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen aufschlug, lag er auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer. Das Chaos überraschte ihn, aber nur kurz. Schwerfällig rappelte er sich hoch und tapste in die Küche, wo er seinen Zauberstab vermutete. Er fand ihn nicht. Stattdessen machte er sich erstmal einen Kaffee. Sonst wäre er ja umsonst hierher gelaufen. Als er dann seinen Kaffee schlürfte, konnte er auch endlich mal wieder klar denken.

Er begann zu überlegen, wo er seinen Zauberstab gelassen hatte. Er hatte ihn gesehen, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch wo?

Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich aufrecht hin und verschüttet ein wenig von seinem Kaffee. Er hatte ihn zusammen mit den Büchern von der Kommode gefegt. Bei seinem Glück war er jetzt zerbrochen.

Sofort hastete er ins Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig ging er um den Scherbenhaufen herum und suchte den Boden um die verstreuten Bücher herum nach seinem Zauberstab ab. Dann entdeckte er ihn und hob ihn auf. Nicht zerbrochen. Erleichtert atmete er auf.

Sogleich murmelte er ein paar Zaubersprüche und die Bilder setzten sich wieder zusammen und stellten sich von selbst wieder auf den Schrank. Auch die Bücher ordneten sich von selbst. Die Tischplatte war auch schnell wieder in ihren Originalzustand zurückversetzt und ordentlich vor das Sofa gerückt.

Zufrieden sah er sich um. Wie vorher. Genauso gut aufgeräumt und genauso einsam. Plötzlich tauchte in seinem Kopf die Frage auf, warum man nicht auch ein gebrochenes Herz durch Zauberei heilen konnte. Wenn sich alles so einfach reparieren ließ, warum das Herz nicht?

Und warum tat es so weh? Schmerzen waren doch zur Vorsorge. Aber die Natur hat doch vorgesehen, dass Menschen einander lieben sollen. Wenn man aber verlassen wird und das so scheiße weh tut, dann sorgt man doch dafür, dass man sich nicht mehr verliebt, oder? Damit man die Schmerzen nicht noch mal ertragen muss. Damit handelt man dann doch wider die Natur. Und das zusammen ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Harry schwirrte der Kopf und so ließ er das Thema schnell wieder fallen. Draco würde es nicht zurückbringen. Und wieder verspürte er ein Ziehen in der Magengegend. Jetzt tat es also schon wieder weh. Er wünschte sich die Gefühllosigkeit zurück. War zwar auch nicht angenehm, aber besser als das.

In der Küche holte er sich zu seinem Kaffee noch Toast und Wurst dazu. Er hatte im Krankenhaus zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen und das schien ihm schon Jahre her zu sein. Immer noch völlig in Gedanken versunken, aß er sein Frühstück.

_**Out of my life, out of my mind,  
out of the tears we can't deny  
we need to swallow all our pride  
and leave this mess behind.**_

_**Out of my head, out of my bed  
out of the dreams we have they're bad  
till then it's me who made you sad  
till then the fairy tale gone bad.**_

Dann stromerte er durch die Wohnung. Doch egal in welches Zimmer er ging, von überall her strahlte ihm Draco entgegen. Draco, wie er lachte. Draco, wie er seinen Spaß mit Harry trieb. Draco, wie er mit ihm herumtollte. Draco, wie er traurig war. Ja, sogar einmal Draco, wie er weinte. Das war immer Harrys Lieblingsbild gewesen. Denn das war endlich mal Draco ohne Maske gewesen.

Auf dem Boden in der Diele entdeckte er den Ring, den er ihm geschenkt hatte. Vorsichtig hob er ihn auf. Draco hatte so sehr gestrahlt, als Harry ihm den gegeben hatte.

Hermine war auch begeistert gewesen, als sie davon gehört hatte. Sie hatte sowieso total in ihre Freude hineingesteigert. Immer wieder hatte sie die beiden mit Romeo und Julia verglichen. Eine Liebe wie aus dem Bilderbuch.

Draco hatte gemeint, dass Romeo und Julia doch tragisch geendet hatte, doch Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, dass es ein Happy end war. So wie ihre Beziehung nur ein Happy end haben könnte. Mussten sie dafür denn auch sterben? 'Nein, müsst ihr nicht! Schließlich wurde eure Verbindung doch akzeptiert. Es steht nichts mehr zwischen euch!' Das hatte sie gesagt. Nur eines hatte sie vergessen.

Geschichten mit Happy end waren nur noch nicht zu Ende erzählt. Ihre war jetzt zu Ende. Ab jetzt würden ihre Geschichten getrennte Wege gehen. Für immer.

Frustriert legte er den Ring auf die Kommode. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken.

Doch egal, was er machte, alles erinnerte ihn an Draco. Seine Jacke hing im Flur an der Garderobe. Seine Lieblingstasse stand in der Küche auf der Spüle. Seine Bücher hatte eine eigene Reihe im Regal. Seine Zahnbürste in ihrem gemeinsamen Becher. Frustriert schmiss Harry sich auf ihr - obwohl, jetzt wohl eher sein - Bett.

Tief atmete er ein und er roch… Draco. Völlig entnervt schrie er auf. Wie zum Teufel sollte er ihn vergessen, wenn einfach alles in dieser Wohnung ihn an ihn erinnerte?

"VERDAMMT! VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH! Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich dich vergessen. Lass mich endlich allein." Dabei ignorierte er vollständig, dass er bereits alleine war. Und schon wieder traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

"SIEHST DU DAS? DRACO? SIEHST DU DAS? DU HAST ES GESCHAFFT! ICH BIN AM BODEN, JETZT LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Seine Stimme brach. Schluchzer schüttelten seine ganzen Körper. Es war vorbei.

_**Till then the fairy tale gone bad.**_

Nie wieder würde er einfach so vor seiner Tür stehen. Nie wieder ihn einfach so anlächeln. Nie wieder würden sie sich küssen. Nie wieder den Abend miteinander verbringen. Nie wieder miteinander glücklich sein. Es war aus. Endgültig.

_**Till then the fairy tale gone bad.**_


End file.
